A viagem
by ViniGothic
Summary: Naruto e sua turma resolveram tirar férias, bons quartos no hotel, muita festa, praia... esse tipo de coisa leva as pessoas a fazerem loucuras não acham?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: T.T naruto não me pertence...eu não teria a capacidade de faze uma historia tão diver XD

é a minha primera fic entom peguem leve comigo hein :P...ainda mais pq eu fiz com um amigo meu Xx

Fala do personagem : "fala do personagem Xx"

Pensamento do perso: _"pensamento"_

Vamos a fic entom

PS: proibido para menores de 16 (eu acho) contem cenas traumatizantes

a hora q eu escrevo é azul e a hora q meu amigo escreve é preto blz :P

A viagem

Ultimo dia de aula, alguns alunos decidiam o que fazer nas férias, tendo como conclusão a ida de 12 jovens a uma praia

Sasuke: " eu não vou" fala ao ver q naruto também arrumava as malas

Sakura: "nee...Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke: " " _"acho q eu mudei de idéia…o.o o corpo dela mudou desde a ultima vez q a vi de biquíni...OO BIQUINI??!! u.u com esses pensamentos eu me sinto meio ero-sennin"_ colocando as bagagens em cima do carro

Sakura: "Temos q decidir com qm ficaremos nos quartos né ?" _"como é a cada duas pessoas acho q eu vo com a Tenten ou com o Sasuke-kun-"_

Sasuke: " vc qr ir no mesmo quarto que eu Sakura?"

Sakura: " O.O ...Hay...:P" "Inner: O amor vence!!!!"

Naruto: " Ei Sasuke! Ò.ó deixa de ser tarado...foi combinado q não íamos misturar!!!"

Sasuke e Sakura: _"NARUTOO!!!!!!" _

Sasuke: " que seja..."

Sakura: " T.T eu vo com a Tenten então..."

Naruto: _" HAHA...se esse baka pensa que vai fica com a Sakura ta muito enganado"_

Então Lee entra no quarto

Lee: " Linda!! Sakura-san ...você me daria o prazer de dividir o quarto comigo??"

Sakura: "NÃO..." sai correndo, Naruto e Sasuke vão atrás deixando Lee só

Lee: " a primavera da juventude pode ser muito só"

Sasuke ouvindo uma fala do corredor : "é por isso que você tem a sua mão!!"

Lee: "T.T.."

Naruto monta uma armadilha pra Sasuke no meio do caminho fazendo-o ser jogado em Sakura com o rosto em meio aos seios desta

Sasuke: "# o.o # gomen Sakura!!!" Se levanta rapidamente

Sakura : "Oo no stress" paralisada _"Inner: Xx sugoy!!"_

Naruto: " droga cabei ajudando ele ttebayo…-.-!" então os 3 saem do local, em busca dos outros para dividirem as duplas

DEPOIS DE SE ENCONTRAREM

Ino: " Ta...ok...as duplas ficaram assim: eu e Hinata, Sakura e Tenten, Sasuke-kun- e Neji, Shino e Shikamaru, Chouji e Lee e por ultimo Kiba e Naruto"

Sasuke: "Saco u.u..." _"Droga to com sindrome de Shikamaru"pensa _"nee...Sakura...de noite vou no teu quarto...já que o Neji quer conversa com a Tenten a sós...blz?"

Sakura: " Hay ..." _"Inner: uhuuu o amor vence!!!" __" cale-se se fala assim eu vou ter um treco" _

Sasuke: " não tem problema mesmo né?" ambos sentados no banco do carro

Sakura: " claro q não XD"

Naruto: "Tem sim T.T"

Ino: "Hinata se vc não fizer nada o Naruto acaba com a testuda!"

Hinata: "...T.T..."

Ino: " ¬¬" " cansei disso!! Essa noite isso acaba" risada interior maléfica

Neji: " Vamos nos divertir muito não é Tenten ?"

Tenten: " ¬¬ desde que vc não comece a de tornar um pervertido..."

Neji: " então não tem graça T.T"

Tenten: ":P você sabe q eu ainda não to pronta pra isso"

Neji : _" eu to"_

Naruto: "Sakura...você pode me ajudar aqui??" tentando fechar a mala que estava transbordando e quase estourando

Sakura: " nossa...você deveria ser mais organizado!!" ajudando e se aproximando do Naruto, meio se inclinando, nesse instante o carro vira e ela cai nos braços de Naruto o beijando

Sasuke: "NARUTO!!!!!" _"você me paga!!!isso não vale é trapaça sua!!!" _pegando uma kunai por impulso

Todos: " o.o!!!!"

Hinata: " T.T Naruto-kun..."

Naruto: "n.n gomen Sakura-Chan" Sakura volta para o local onde estava e todos ficam sem falar nada quase a viagem toda "Tédio...u.u"

Sasuke: "..." liga o radio em qualquer estação e por incrível q pareça eram 7h e tava passando "hora do Brasil" (( NA:não sei se no Japão tem isso mais e daí :P ))

Todos : "X.X"

Naruto : " pow Teme!!! Que saco!!!"

Sasuke: " hmm...eu gosto...vamos ouvi um pouco, daki meia hora acaba n.n..." _"T.T espero que o Naruto morra de tédio antes de mim...u.u daí eu desligo esse treco"_

Sakura: "x.x Sasuke-kun...isso é horrível"

Sasuke: " n.n heh...não me chame assim e no dia q eu me importa eu te aviso ta" serio

Sakura: " ahh...Sasukezinho, fofinho...não fica bravo comigo foi so um acidente"

Sasuke: "não me chame assim!!! E eu não quero falar sobre isso agora u.u"

Todos atrás ouvindo quietos a conversa

Shikamaru: " que problemático ¬¬"

Ino: " isso é culpa do Naruto!"

Naruto: " QUE?? O.O"

Neji: "foi um acidente"

Lee: " T.T"

Tente: " que patetico"

Hinata: " T.T BUAAAAAA!!"

Tenten: "Oo se recomponha mulher!!!"

Sakura: " Sasukezinho..." passando a mão no ombro dele

Sasuke: " Não ME CHAME ASSIM!!!!" larga o volante, perde o controle do carro e cai em uma mata inabitada

Naruto: "TEME!!! Olha o que vc fez!!!"

Sasuke: "foi vc q me fez bate o carro!!"

Naruto: " mais foi sem querer!!" os dois saem do carro

Sasuke: " mais bem q vc qria!!!"

Kiba: "uhuuuuuuuu Akamaru!!!" os dois correndo em volta do carro

Shikamaru " que problemático"

Ino: " credo Shika...para de fala assim P"

Shino: "Shika?"

Todos menos Naruto e Sasuke que tavam se matando e Sakura q tava quietinha no carro: "hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauha"

Neji: " que tal se tentarmos levar o carro de volta pra estrada?"

Tente: "ok ...mais Neji sai do carro...com vc dentro vai se meio gordo n.n..."

Neji: "T.T...magoei..."

Neji sai do carro e puxa Tenten pra longe, ninguém percerbe pois nesse momento Sasuke espancava Naruto e Sakura armava um escândalo

Tenten: "você devia ajudar!"

Neji: "não quero" passando a mão nas coxas dela

Tenten: "OO...¬¬ para...¬¬ para y.y..!!!! aiai ...PARA!!!!"

Neji: "não quero" com a mão dentro da blusa dela

Hinata: " achei eles ...OO"

Shikamaru: " que problemático ¬¬"

Ino: "vcs não deveria desaparecer assim!! E com certeza isso não é hora nem lugar!"

Tente: "Vergonha X.x"

Neji: "quase..."

Lee: " desencosta dela e vamos empurra o carro"

Neji: " não posso ¬¬...não no momento"

Lee: " OO!!!" depois de um tempo todos vão indo aonde haviam deixado o carro e encontram Naruto no chão " Naruto?? O q houve??"

Naruto: " o Teme...ele...decidiu me deixar aqui q foi empurra o carro"

Vozes na direção do carro: " Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Vaiiiii...ta quase lá!!!!!"

Lee: " T.T é a voz da Sakura-San" nisso Neji puxa novamente Tenten pra longe deles e coloca uma mais dentro da blusa desta

Tenten: "O.O Neji!!!!!!!"

Neji: " xiiii quietinha P" todos deixam os dois para traz e correm ate o carro e vêem Sasuke empurrando o carro e Sakura sentada no capô

Todos: "ºo.o"

Naruto: "pensei que ..."

Sasuke: " nee...quase pegam a gente hein ;"

Sakura: "hehe ..."

Naruto: " fizeram as pazes?" ajudando a empurra

Sasuke: "u.u não é da sua conta, Baka"

Ino: " esta parecendo q a Sakura..."

Sakura: " aiai não..."

Naruto sai arrasado quase chorando

Ino: " AAAA..." sussurra para Hinata " vai atrás dele..."

Hinata: "mas..." Ino arremessa Hinata pra longe na direção do Naruto

Shikamaru: " que problemático..."

Sasuke: " OO pq fez isso???"

Ino: "vc vai me agradecer depois"

CENA COMPLETAMENTE FORA DA HISTORIA

Chouji: " ei! Shino pq ainda não entramos na historia?"

Shino: "pq somos pessoas secundarias ¬¬" Shino vê Chouji comendo um inseto " AAAAAAA seu Teme desgraçado!!!!!" lançando vários atakes contra ele

Chouji: " T.T é q eu tava com fome" fugindo de um monte de insetos

DE VOLTA NA HISTORIA

Naruto: " -.- to perdido ttebayo..." andando para o centro da floresta

Hinata: "T.T AAAaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" cai em cima do Naruto

NOCAUT!!

Naruto: ". dattebayoo..."

Hinata: "Gomen Na...naruto-kun..." balançando ele de um lado para o outro

NO CARRO

Kiba: "conseguimos!!!!!" todos felizes comemorando por terem conseguido levar o carro morro acima

Lee: "O.O cadê o Neji???!!!!" todos se entreolham e começam a procurar

Sasuke: "nee...Sakura...n.n não fala pra ninguém ta "

Sakura: "ok "

Sasuke: " depois eu passo no teu quarto qndo chegarmos lá...pra continua daonde parei P"

Tenten: "Neji temos que volta u.u"

Neji: "Não" tocando no seio dela de novo

Tenten: "chega seu Tarado!!!" tira um chicote do nada e começa a domar o Neji

5 min depois

Tenten: " Vai me obedecer??"

Neji todo machucado: " sim...Sim..-.-"

Tenten tira a blusa: "Agora...vc devia ter feito isso...assim ó" colocando a mão dentro da calça

Neji: " O.O "

Tenten: "hmm...ai...ai..." Neji começa a ir ate ela "FICA!!" ele para

Depois de um tempo Tenten termina e Poe a blusa

Tenten: " minha mão...fico toda molhada ;P"

Neji: "você...você...você é maaaaa!!!!!...agora eu to exitado"

Lee: " OSUUU!!! Sugoy Tenten-Chan...esse é o esplendor da juventude!!!" aparece do nada

Tenten: " vergonha.." sai correndo

Neji: " X.X"

Lee: " hã...? que foi?"

Neji: "hm..."

Lee: " D eu te levo até o carro" pega Neji no colo " O.O Neji!! Não me toque!!"

Neji: " não to te tocando"

Lee: " espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando" chegando no carro " axei eles"

Sakura: " Lee-kun...você achou o Naruto e a Hinata?"

Lee: " não . ..."

Sasuke: " deixa eles..." Ligando o carro e colocando as malas onde estavam

Hinata: "Onegai..."

Naruto: " minha vida é uma mentira...vou virar gótico" aparece todo vestido de preto

Hinata: " sugoy! Como vc fez isso???" vendo que o zíper dele estava aberto _" aiai"_

Naruto: " não sei..."

Hinata: " seu zíper ta aberto..."

Naruto: "não me importo"

Hinata: "eu..."

Naruto: " sim?"

Hinata: "eu..."

Naruto fazendo franjinha: "você?"

Hinata: "eu..."

EU VIVIA SEMPRE CANTANDO...MINHA JUVENTUDE...PRIMAVERA!!

Naruto: " Hinata? Você ta bem?"

Hinata: " não fui eu...eu..."

Kakashi: " Yo "

Naruto: "Kakashi-sensei!!! O q você ta fazendo aqui??"

Kakashi: "é que eu me perdi n.n...e desde quando você é tocador de musica clássica??"

Naruto: " ¬¬ não sou tocador de musica clássica!!"

Hinata: " o.o..."

Kakashi: " onde tão os outros?"

Hinata: " acho que pra lá" aponta pra direita " ou pra lá" aponta pra esquerda "T.T nem sei...eu fui jogada e não sei daonde vim"

Kakashi: " o.oº ela não parece bem..."

Naruto: " n.n é pois é..."

Do outro lado da floresta

Kiba: " achou eles Akamaru??"

Akamaru: " au au ..." corre e pula no colo de Kurenai

Kurenai: "oi .." da um beijinho em Akamaru " vocês viram o Kakashi-kun?"

Kiba: " não..." _"Akamaru...sua cadela sortuda ¬¬"_

Akamaru começa a enfiar a cabeça dento dos seios de Kurenai e acaba puxando a blusa dela deixando os seios a mostra

Kurenai: " aiai...ta friozinho...Kiba pega o Akamaru pra mim abotoar minha blusa...Kiba? MEU DEUS!!!"

Kiba desmaiado

--------x---------

Tenten tinha se perdido depois de fugir de Lee...

Tenten: " não quero ficar só"

"Você não esta só"

Tenten: " quem é?? AI! Não me toca assim!!"

"você já ta toda molhada!"

Tenten: " tira a mão daí!! Eu tenho namorado!!"

Tenten vira para ver quem era

Tenten: " INO!!! MEU DEUS VOCE É LESBICA??"

Ino: " P hehe..."

Tenten: "O.O!!!!" _"Tadinha da Hinata-chan que vai dormi com ela . " _

Ino: " Tenten... você é tão bonita..." indo beija ela

Tenten: " X.x fui..." corre de volta pro carro e se esconde atrás do Neji

Neji: " O.O... que foi? Você ta bem?"

Ino: "3 nyuuu..."

Tenten: T.T to com medo dela Nejizinho ç.ç"

Neji: " er...o.oº..."

Shikamaru: "Ino sua louca...você assustou ela de vez agora!!"

Ino: " não fiz por mal P"

Shikamaru: "¬¬ problemática"

Kakashi: "Yo..." aparece com Naruto e Hinata " - Sugoy Kurenai!!!" olhando pra ela que estava atrás dele abaixada tentando acordar Kiba

Kurenai: " Kakashi-kun!!!" Pula em cima dele que coloca a blusa no lugar, contra vontade

Sasuke: " estão todos aqui?"

Sakura: "sim" contando

Chouji: " Yo Shino...não contaram a gente!"

Shino indo embora: "to indo...to saindo dessa historia"

Chouji: " peraaaaaa eu vo junto!!!"

Kurenai e Kakashi: " vão nos deixar aqui sozinhos?"

Todos: "SIM"

Kakashi: "EBAAA!!!"

Kuranai começa a tirar a roupa

Todos: " O.O..."

Ino: "o Kiba desmaio de novo..."

Sakura: "Todos desmaiaram ¬¬"

Kakashi aparece nu: " vocês não vão não?"

Todas as garotas: " AAA X.X"

Ino e Tenten: "- pensando bem..."

Sakura: " recomponham-se!!!" levando os meninos para o carro

Tenten: " mais o Kakashi-Sama é tão Sugoy -"

Ino: " P..." abraçando Tenten

Tenten: " O.O!!!" corre para dentro do carro

Kurenai: " Kakashi vem logo 3 eu to ficando com frio"

Kakashi: "vão na paz..." corre de volta pra dentro da mata

Sasuke acabou de acorda: " hã...cadê o Kakashi e a Kurenai??"

Sakura: "estão descascando a uva"

Sasuke: " O.O que jeito estranho de fala...o que houve??!"

Sakura: " todos desmaiaram ¬¬...e as meninas foram dormi "

Sasuke: "então quando você quiser eu dirijo"

Sakura: "ta ...O.O ei o que você ta fazendo aí???" Sasuke com as mãos nas coxas de Sakura

Sasuke: "xiii quietinha...não acorda eles ;P"

AAAAHHH

SAI!!

ELA É MINHA!!

É MAIS MINHA DO QUE SUA...

EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS EU VOU...AI!!

Sakura: "O.O"

Sasuke: "eu vo ver o que é isso ¬¬"

Quando Sasuke vê: "AAA MEU DEUS!!!"

SOCORRO

MINHA VEZ

SASUKE VEM TAMBEM!

NÃO

NÃO

TA DOENDO

SAKURA SOCORRO!

Sakura: "o.O Sasukezinho T.T to dirigindo...não posso..."

MAIS!!!

SAI VOCES!!

O SASUKE É BOM -

Sakura: "¬¬..."

MUITO BOM!

Sakura: "chega ò.ó..." larga o volante

Ino: " volta pro volante!!!!" Sakura volta rapidamente pro volante

Sakura: " mais o que vocês tão fazendo??"

Tenten: " jogando tabuleiro P..."

Sakura: " mais e toda a gritaria??"

Neji: " dividindo as duplas" Sasuke volta pro lado de Sakura

Sasuke: "O.O eles são loucos!"

Sakura: "...Sasuke...quero faze uma coisa P...você pode dirigi um pouco P"

Sasuke: " ok..." trocando de lugar " mais o que você...X.X"

Ino: " o que vocês tão fazendo ai hein...?" olha pra cena "MEU DEUS...NÃO É HORA PRA ISSO SAKURA!!"

Sakura: " gomen..." lambendo a mão sensualmente

Sasuke: " X.X…você é torturante Sakura "

Sakura: "hehe...mais pq não é hora? o Neji e a Tenten fazem o mesmo quando você não olha "

Neji: " quieta...é segredo"

Hinata começa a chorar

Todos: " ???"

Hinata: " todos aqui são tão pervertidos...e eu me sinto tão...tão...ç.ç"

Neji: "ixi..."

Shikamaru: " que problemático"

Ino: " isso é culpa da Sakura..."

Sakura: " cala boca sua porca! Eu não fiz...bem...eu...mas eu não fui a única!"

Naruto: " fez o que Sakura ç.ç?"

Sasuke: "acho que devíamos ser mais discretos"

Kiba: " então você devia começar a secar sua calça e compra cuecas maiores"

Todos: "hauhauahuhauhauh"

Tente: "concordo com o Sasuke..." olha para o Neji de cara feia " vamos nos comportar"

Sasuke: "Chegamos, graças a Deus n.n"

Todos "voam" para fora do carro

Kiba: " uhuuu praia!!!!" do nada já vestido com roupas de banho

Hinata: "Sugoy Kiba-kun...como você e o Nauto-kun conseguem faze isso??"

Kiba: " . sei nom"

Sasuke: " eu vo dormi um pouco...dirigi a noite cansa"

Sakura: "vou arrumar as coisas no quarto P"

Neji: " hehe...vem Tenten...vamos nos divertir"

Tenten: " ¬¬ comportesse..." tira o chicote que tava usando na floresta

Neji: " O.O Caim!!" sai correndo e pula na piscina do Hotel

Todos: "hauhauahuhuahuahauh"

Hinata: "T.T tadinho do Neji-niisan...fico traumatizado..."

Tenten: " ele merece..."

Kiba: "LOL Neji virou cachorro...XD"

Atendente: " bem vindos Aqui estão as chaves..."

Naruto: "ò.ó!!! OO...!! Orochimaru!!!!"

Sasuke se esconde

Orochimaru: " Bléé (( NA:u.u era pra se o barulho da língua nojenta dele ))" mostrando aquela língua enorme " eu vou servi-los...perfeitamente...bléé..bem..."

Kiba: " se eu pego quem escolheu esse hotel ¬¬"

Naruto: "AA!!! Cadê os outros Kiba ttebayoo??!!"

Kiba e Naruto se vem sós com Orochimaru

T.T...O.O...

Blééé

"

Tenten e Neji: " coitados"

Tenten: " vo com a Sakura agora e você com o Sasuke..."

Neji: " vou com o Kiba...o Sasuke vai fica com o Naruto a gente trocou"

Tenten: " isso é uma péssima idéia OO" _"Lee e Shikamaru também não vão se dar bem sozinhos" _ imaginando a cena do Lee cantando e Shikamaru reclamando

Neji: " u.u faze o que..."

Tenten: " vo te dize..."

Neji: " o.o?"

Tenten: " o Akamaru vai faze xixi em você xD"

Akamaru: " Au Au" pula no colo do Neji

Neji: " ¬¬..."

Sasuke e Naruto: " QUEEE????!!!!!"

Sasuke: " eu vo dormi na rua!"

Sakura: "o.o!! pq Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke: " melhor do que ficar no mesmo quarto dele" apontando pro Naruto

Naruto: "eu que diga u.u...mas o único quarto que sobro é do Orochimaru

Sasuke: " n.n Naruto...amigão..." abraçando

Naruto: " O.O...seu falso"

Sasuke: " u.u é a vida..."

Os fatos que acontecerão agora são as piores situações que você poderia enfrentar em um quarto com seu amigo(a)

Quarto 1 – Sasuke e Naruto

Naruto: "apaga a luz"

Sasuke: "não...oo..."

Naruto: "o.o? pq?"

Sasuke: " ta doido?! O Orochimaru ta a solta e ele sabe que eu to aqui T.T"

Naruto: "medroso...¬¬"

Sasuke: " retira o que disse!!"

Naruto: " medroso...medroso..." baixando as calças e mostrando a bunda pro Sasuke

Sasuke: " SEU...!!!!"

BRIGA!!!

Orochimaru: " serviço de quarto..." Orochimaru de vestido de empregada " OO" ele vê Sasuke em cima do Naruto que estava sem calça " a Sakura sabe disso:P"

Sasuke: " OO culpa dele!!" sai de cima do Naruto e se joga na cama

Orochimaru: " - fofoooca!!!"

Sasuke: " ¬¬...cara seu gay...você ta de vestido!!"

Orochimaru: "P pelo menos to bunito"

Naruto: " eu hein x.X"

Sasuke: " se conta o que você viu...eu não vou mais com você depois que mata o Itachi n.n"

Orochi: " T.T isso é chantagem emocional..."

Sasuke: "é eu sei...não é legal D"

Naruto: " oo º sem comentários"

Orochi: " ... bye babys..." da um beijinho na testa de Naruto e anda até Sasuke

Sasuke " ¬¬ nem vem..." joga Naruto em Orochi e fecha a porta após os dois rolarem pra fora

Orochi: " vamos fica no mesmo quarto Narutinho"

Naruto: " SASUKE!!! ABRE A PORTA!!!"

Sasuke: "..."

Naruto: " minhas calças ainda estão aí"

Orochimaru: " - sugoy!!" olhando para Naruto

Naruto: "AAAAA!!!" arromba a porta como rasengan

Sasuke estava nesse momento beijando uma foto da Sakura

Naruto: "OO"

Sasuke: "você não viu nada ¬¬..."

Orochimaru: " vocês vão pagar pela porta..."

Um tempo depois Naruto roncando todo jogado na cama e Sasuke assustado olhando pra porta destruída no escuro com medo do Orochimaru

Sasuke: "oo" barulho estranho " OO" esta se aproximando " ç.ç"

BLÉÉ

AAAAA T.T!!!

SOCORRO NARUTO ACORTA!!! T.T

Naruto: "Sakura-chan...sim o Sasuke é um baka mesmo..." sonhando

Orochimaru: " quietinho xP"

Sasuke: " T.T" se esconde em baixo da cama

Orochi: "ç.ç cadê o Sasukezinho...T.T" senta na cama

Sasuke: _" socorro Sakura...T.T"_

Quarto 2 – Sakura e Tenten

Tenten: " neee...Sakura..."

Sakura: "hm? Soninho" coça os olhos e vê Tenten de calcinha " O.O ... você devia ta de pijama!!!!!"

Tenten: " P...mais Sakura...eu preciso te pergunta..."

Sakura: " fala...n.n" as duas sentadas na cama

Tenten: " você acha meus seios grandes? D"

Sakura: " OO sua anormal...pergunta pro Neji ou pra In...não pra mim " deita e se cobre

Tenten: " Mas a Ino me da medo ç.ç" sobe em cima de Sakura

Sakura: " AAAAAaahhhhhhh!!! Socorro a Tenten ta me atacando!!!!!!!" se levanta e as duas começam a correr em volta da cama

Nessa correria Sakura tropeça e cai de cara em cima dos seios da Tenten

Sakura: "OO"

Tenten: " são macios?"

Sakura: "T.T são..."

Tenten: " valeu"

Sakura: " ate onde você já foi com o Neji?"

Tenten: "pouco...acho que você foi mais longe com o Sasuke..."

Sakura: " tive uma idéia pros dois "

Tenten: " ??"

Sakura: " amanhã de noite nós..." começa a cochichar

Tenten: " OO que vergonha" tirando a calcinha

Sakura: " você dorme nua?? OO?"

Tenten: "sinto muito calor de noite" indo pra debaixo da coberta

Sakura: _" não posso dormi...T.T medo" _

Quarto 3 – Neji e Kiba

Akamaru: "AUUUUUUUU!!!!"

Neji: " T.T essas férias vão ser muito longas"

Kiba: " ei...Neji"

Neji: " que? ¬¬ cara...vai dormi vai"

Kiba: " DD o Shino é bonitão né "

Neji: " OO!!! Como????"

Kiba: "axo ele lindu..."

Neji: " você é gay???!!"

Kiba: " não XD sou bi P"

Neji: " T.T eu devia me preocupar com isso"

Kiba: " ...você também é lindinho..." sobe na cama do Neji

Neji: "Kiba...seu anormal...fica longe de mim...eu tenho namorada " vai pra cama do Kiba "help...T.T"

Kiba: ""

Neji: " e a Kurenai? o.o?"

Kiba: " - ela é minha Deusa"

Neji: "¬¬ o que o Akamaru ta fazendo??"

Fazendo "akilo" com o travisseiro do Neji

Kiba: " amigão você precisa de uma namorada"

Akamaru: " AU!" sai do travisseiro

Neji: " ele molho meu travisseiro droga!!"

Kiba: " EU..to excitado..."

Neji: " chega ¬¬to indo embora..." saindo do quarto "pensei que o Sasuke fosse pior mas você é muito gay..."

Kiba: " onde você vai???"

Neji: " vo vê a Tenten..."

Kiba: " quarto só meu " começando a se folga

Quarto 4 – Hinata e Ino

Hinata: "Ino-chan ...vo toma bainho 3" pega um pijama a toalha e vai para o banheiro

Ino: "Hinata...você ainda gosta do Naruto?" deitada na cama,pega o controle e liga a TV

Hinata: " bem...eu ...eu...tipo.. ...acho que sim # o.o #"

Ino: " T.T hmm..."

Hinata: "AAAAA...!!!! tem um biço aqui T.T!!!! SOCORRO" barulho alto de muitas coisas se quebrando involuntariamente

Ino: " Meu Deus!!!! O que ? o que??!!" indo ate a porta "Hinata?? Você ta bem?? Hinata??" silencio

Hinata: " T.T" em cima da pia com o inseto "olhando" pra ela

Ino: " OO axo que a Hina-chan morreu ç.ç" batendo na porta

Hinata sussurrando: "T.T...ele ta olhando pra mim..."

Inseto: " P...bu..."

Hinata: " x.x...socorro!" tentando alcança a porta,só de toalha e cheia de sabão

Ino: " o que? Você ta bem??? OO"

Hinata alcança a porta sai correndo,a toalha cai e depois ela cai toda molhada em cima de Ino

Hinata: " desculpa T.T" se levantando ate que Ino a segura

Ino: " o Naruto é muito idiota...vendo você assim eu percebo que você é melhor que a Sakura" colocando a mão entre as pernas lisas de Hinata

Hinata: " eu estou te molhando..."

Ino: " eu vou te deixar molhada" coloca a mão "lá" e começa a mexer o dedo lentamente

Hinata: "ai" se encolhendo "não Ino"

Ino: " mas você gosta não é" com a outra mão acariciando os seios de Hinata, " você não quer saber como é? Para ser melhor para o Naruto?"

Hinata: " Naru...to...ai...hmm" abraçando Ino com força até finalmente...bem vocês sabem

Ino começa a tirar a roupa: "vamos até o fim ."

Quaro 5- Lee e Shikamaru

Lee: " OSUUU!!! ADORO FÉRIAS!!!!

Shikamaru: -.- cala boca..."

Lee: " não seja mau... É O EXPLENDOR DA JUVENTUDE!!!" fazendo pose de Nice guy

Shikamaru: " vai dormi..ou faz outra coisa em silencio"

Lee: "ok -.-" tira um laptop sabe-se la de onde e começa a pesquisar "coisas"

Shikamaru: " O.O você ta quieto... isso é estranho..." vai olha o q Lee ta fazendo "Sugoy!!! São maiores que o na Tsunade!!!"

Lee: " xD...você sabia que tem um site da Tsunade"

Shikamaru: " OSUUU!!" Lee coloca no site da Tsunade e das outra meninas (obs: o site é feito por fãs) " SUGOY LEE!!! ISSO AE QUE É O EXPLENDOR DA JUVENTUDE!!!"

Lee: " 3...ganhei o laptop do GAI-SENSEI!! ESTAMOS GRATOS GAI-SENSEI -" os dois fazendo pose de Nice guy

No café da manhã

Sakura: "ohaio a todos" ela foi a ultima a chegar

Todos: "ohaio"

Sakura: " Sasuke que cara é essa OO?"

Sasuke: " eu não dormi bem u.u"

Naruto: " pois eu dormi muito bem ...o Sasuke que é um medroso"

Sasuke: "ELE ESTAVA LÁ FOI VOCE QUE NÃO ACORDO T.T"

Hinata e Ino com o maior sorriso

Neji: " também não dormi nada ¬¬... ei Hinata eu enquanto ia pro quarto da Tenten de noite ouvi algo estranho do quarto de vocês duas oo..." _"hehe...eu sei muito bem o que vocês fizeram"_

Ino engasga

Hinata: "OO...f...foi...um inseto!"

Inseto: "hehe...eu vi tudo "

Depois do café todos vão para a piscina, Sasuke deita no colo da Sakura que tava tomando sol e acaba dormindo, enquanto Naruto e Kiba pulavam na água

Kiba: "ei Neji !!! vem com a gente...nois vamos nada um pouco" Neji corre pra traz de Tenten

Tenten: " n.n...você ta agindo estranho desde que acordou"

Neji: " medo do Kiba...OO" Akamaru fazendo "akilo" na perna do Neji " X.X socorro..."

Sakura: " n.n...o que houve aqui...ta tudo tão estranho o.O..." Sasuke se aconchegando melhor no colo de Sakura

Lee: "OSUU!! Naruto...Kiba...vocês nadam bem D!"

Kiba: "...Lee...você vai nada com o Naruto?"

Lee: " eu ia nada com vocês " entrando na água

Kiba: " e que eu vou sai" _" nada com o Lee é mio ui3" _saindo da água, anda até Neji e se sacode nele ";P molhadinho" sussurra

Neji: " T.T ECA...!" pega uma toalha e se seca

Hinata: " Naruto-kun nada bem "

Ino joga ela na piscina e Hinata cai encima do Naruto

Hinata: " Na...naruto-kun...obrigada por me segurar mais..."

Naruto: " não tem de que! ... mais o que?"

Hinata: " você ta com a mão no meu seio"

Naruto tira a mão rápido

Shikamaru: "eu sei o que você esta fazendo Ino ¬¬"

Ino: " P"

Orochimaru: " suco Sasukez...cadê ele??onde foi??"

Sakura: " você espanto ele T.T"

Tenten: "você foi no meu quarto ontem??"

Naji: "tive que me joga na piscina...e acabei não indo"

Tenten: " pq?"

CONTINUA


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna

Aki ta o capitulo 2 P

Isso só porq gostaram do 1 ...se não tivessem gostado eu não taria postando

Vlw pelas Reviews xD

…sinceramente eu acho q a censura vai pra 18 nesse cap… …mais não tem importância xD

Vamos a fic

Capitulo-2

_#Flash back#_

Neji: " tive que me joga na piscina...e acabei não indo" Tenten: " por que?" 

_#Fim do Fash back#_

Neji: " ¬¬...você dorme nua...o Kiba fico se revelando pra cima de mim...e eu escuto coisas do quarto da minha prima TT.TT" sai correndo e se joga na piscina

Kiba: "o.o uhuuuu...vai nada Neji" pula junto na água

Neji: "TT.TT"

Sakura: " gente…que tal almoçar…" todos correm para o vestiário se trocar

Akamaru: " Au!!!!!!!!!!!!!" aparece correndo com o calção de banho de Sasuke

Sasuke: " O.O!!!!! DEVOLVE!!!!!!" sai do vestiario atras do Akamaru

Todas: " O.O!!!!"

Orochimaru: " . Sugoy!!!" Sakura espanca o Orochi

Sasuke: " hm..."

Naruto: " exibicionista ¬¬"

Kiba: " Akamaru...devolve pra ele..."

Tenten: " hmm...pensei que o primeiro que eu visse tão de perto seria o do Neji..."

Sakura: " ò.ó parem de ver!!" se metendo na frente

Ino: "Hinata...você pode abrir o olho agora..."

Sasuke: "que constrangedor /" pegando o calção

Shikamaru: " que problemático"

Neji:" vamos logo!"

Tenten: "falta o Lee"

Shikamaru: " ele nao vem..."

Naruto: "por que?"

Shikamaru: "esta desfrutando..." movimento com a mão pra cima e pra baixo " da primavera da juventude vendo o site da Tsunade"

Todos: "o.o"

Sakura: " hmm...é...pois é...vamos?"

Todos: "hay " se dirigindo para o restaurante

Atendente: " Bem vindos...sirvam-se "

Shikamaru: " - Tsunade-sama!!!!"

Tsunade: " oi ...eu vim aqui controla uma peste...nada contra Naruto..."

Naruto: " nee...como assim vovó Tsunade? "

Neji: "o.oº... "

Tsunade: Eu vim aquí para leva essa coisa" levanta Orochimaru que tava inconsciente

Sasuke: " TT.TT..." sai correndo e se esconde ao ver ele

Todos: " o.oº"

"vocês vao na praia?"

Sakura: "hay...quer vim com a gente Gaara-kun?"

Gaara: "pode ser...u.u tanto faz...eu me amo "

Ino: " o.oº..." olhando o Gaara atentamente

Gaara: " u.u' nunca viu? " do nada de calção verde

Shikamaru: " da onde ele veio??"

#CENA PARALELA#

Lee: " OSUU!! VAI ...incrível!!!"

Tsunade passava no corredor arrastando Orochimaru

Tsunade: " ?? " espia na janela e vê Lee em um site de fotos dela "OO' " _"de onde eles tiraram essas fotos??!!!!"_

Lee: "OSUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tsunade: "u.u chega!" arromba a porta "pare com isso!!"

Lee: "OO'!" se esconde embaixo da cama

Tsunade caminhando ate o computador: " vamos ver quem é o autor de uma pouca vergonha dessas! ... ... ... Tinha que ser ¬¬"

"www.tsunadenacama. com.br"

by Jiraya "compre agora !

Icha icha paradise"

Lee: " isso é…" arrumando a calça "TT.TT"

#VOLTANDO A CENA NORMAL#

Gaara: " da li..." aponta pro prédio do Kazekage

Shikamaru: " o.o e o que você fazia ali??"

Gaara: " u.u eu sou o Kage da suna"

Naruto: " SUGOY!!!! e qual foi o segredo pra vira kage??"

Gaara: " ¬¬ não interessa!"

Ino: " Gaa-kun...voce vai na praia com a gente né ? "

Tenten: "o.õ..." _"que estranho pensei que ela foie lesbica" _

Gaara: "talvez eu vá u.u..."

Sasuke: " duvido que apareça u.u ainda mais com um convite de uma garota"

Kiba: "DDD então eu convido ..." corre até o Gaara " Gaara-san você quer ir na praia comigo e com o Akamaru???"

Akamaru: "Au!!! "

Neji: " O.O!!!! DDDDD largou do meu péé!!!!!" dançando Hula

Gaara: " n.n eu vou com...a Ino..." vai até ela

# NA PRAIA #

Sakura: " aiai...já volto Sasukezinho . "

Sakura vai ate uma barraquinha um tanto longe compra água

Sakura: " oi Naruto! Ano...uq há? "

Naruto: " nee...Sakura-chan...o que o Sasuke tem que eu simplismente não posso competir? "

Sakura: " ...Naru..to"

Naruto começa a se aproximar de Sakura

Sakura: " ...não..." se aproximando dele também

! BEIJO!

Sasuke: " n.n...OO!!..." sendo tomado pelo odio

--------------x------------

Kiba: " você e a Ino estão diferentes "

Hinata: " n.n" _" eu acho que estou com um pouco de ciúmes dela com o Gaara..." _pensa enquanto olha os dois nadando

Chouji: " oieee...voltei pra historia "

Kiba: " o.o...e você tinha ido?"

Choiji: " TT.TT..."

Hinata: "chora nao Chouji"

Sasuke: "...nee...arigatou Sakura..."saindo da praia

Sakura: " TT.TT Naruto-baka...!!" da um tapa nele e sai correndo "Sasukeee...onde você vai????"

Sasuke: " hmm..." se encosta em um muro

Sakura: "Sasuke?"

Orochimaru: " que bom que veio Sasuke-san " aparece do lado dele, Sakura se esconde para ouvir a conversa "você vem? Eu to indo pra vila do som "

Sasuke: " hay...acho que não há mais razão pra ficar aqui u.u"

Orochimaru: " ó.ò triste? "

Sasuke: " não...TT.TT... odeio ele ¬¬...agora há dois homens que eu quero mata" Sakura começa a chora e sai correndo

Ino: " estou te dando bola sabia? "

Gaara: " e o que eu devia faze? "

Ino: " ¬¬ Baka..." se aproximando dele " aqui dentro da água ninguém vê nada " sussurrando no ouvido dele " estou sem a parte de baixo "

Gaara: " você é tão...fácil..."

Ino: " errado...eu não sou fácil...você que é...afinal " faz cara de má " eu que estou atrás de você " baixando o calção dele

Hinata: " com meu Byakugan eu to vendo tudo" falava ela na areia ainda

Kiba: " vendo oq?"

Chouji: "não me ignorem TT.TT"

Hinata: " nada "

Chouji tentava chamar a atenção enquanto Hinata e Kiba conversavam

Chouji: " desisto! Aqui não é o meu lugar...mas se voltar pra mata vou ter de agüentar o Kakashi e a Kurenai "

Kiba: " Kurenai??"

Chouji: " o.o...fui..." some da historia

Gaara: " Pera...calma!!!"

Ino: " se desse..n.n eu já taria... "

Gaara: "ú.ù...Meu Deus...você é louca!!!!!!!" Ino com as duas mãos abaixo da água " TT.TT para!!!!! Isso é estupro!!!"

Ino: " ..não é não...você ta dexando"

!BEIJO!

Hinata: "TT.TT..." sai correndo e se esbarra em Sasuke

Sasuke: " ç.ç...Yo Hina-chan..." abraça ela e começa a chora feito um bebê

Hinata: " ó.ò...a Sakura não fez por mal ...¬¬e você foi justo corre pra cobra u.u"

Sasuke: " o.o...ta...entendi...não precisa ser tão critica" se levanta "arigatou " corre até Sakura

Sakura: " Gomen TT.TT..."

Sasuke: " ok...não faz mal..você é só minha P " da um beijo nela "¬¬ pra desinfetar " Sakura abraça ele

# FESTA NO HOTEL#

Shikamaru: " abre a porta!! A festa vai começa!!!"

Lee: "Agora não da...Tsunade eu..."

Tsunade: " o Orochimaru fugiu porque você me distraiu e você fica fantasiando comigo!!" correndo atrás do Lee

Lee: " o que vai fazer..."

Tsunade pára subtamente: "não sei...sabe garotos levados como você merecem um ótimo castigo" abrindo a blusa

Shikamaru: "seu filho da Mãe!!!o que ta fazendo ai???!!!!"

Lee: "aiai ó.ò"

Tsunade: "vem ..." com os seios a mostra acariciando eles

Lee começa a se aproximar

Tsunade: " para de enrola!!!" tirando a malha dele

Lee: " x.x não vou sobreviver"

# DENTRO DO SALÃO DE FESTA#

Naruto: " u.u droga...Sasuke e Sakura voltaram e eu bóio ttebayo..." sentado bebendo ponchi

Kiba: "Bora Naruto..." puxando ele pela mão e levando para perto dos outros que estavam sem faze nada

Naruto: " o.o? Cadê a Sakura-chan???"

Tenten: " com o Sasuke...no banheiro "

Naruto " O.O!!!"

Neji: " TT.TT na pia se divertindo um pouco..."

Ino: " que linda noite né gente!!!" com um sorriso maior que a cara

Hinata: " TT.TT..." Ino empurra Hinata em cima de Naruto que derruba ponche na camisa branca dela " O.O!!! "

Naruto: "Gomen Hinata-chan!!!" tira a jaqueta e entrega pra ela

Gaara: " Ino...ta aqui...o que você me pediu..." entrega o copo de cerveja pra ela

Ino: " ;P...oba!!! segundo round!!! " da um selinho nele

Shikamaru: " ¬¬ não pude entra no meu próprio quarto" no banheiro

AIII!! MAIS!!!! HMMN...

Shikamaru: " o.oº " olha pra trás e vê Sasuke e Sakura "¬¬"

Sasuke: " SAI!!!! Ò.ó "

-------------x-----------------

Gaara: " ela ta bebada…¬¬ "

Neji: " porque voce acha isso? "

Ino com a cabeça entre as pernas de Gaara

Gaara: "lutar contra a... "

Neji: "???"

Ino: " você ta ficando excitado ;P "

Neji: " Tenten..TT.TT não agüento mais, vou pra piscina..."

Se joga la e Tenten se joga também

Tenten: " você ta sendo tão bom que...merece um presentinho"

Neji: " O.O!!!!!" os dois saem da piscina se "pegando"

Shikamaru: " TT.TT sempre onde eu vou...O.O!!"

AH...HMMN...CALMA...

NEJI... ...EU TO...

SOCORRO...AI!!! TT.TT

DÓI!!!

Shikamaru: " O.O!!!" sai do local

Naruto: " dattebayo...vo come ramen P"

Hinata: " ç.ç agora eu bóio..."

Gaara: " O.O...não Ino!!! Pára eu...vou...eu vou... tarde de mais" Ino olha para Gaara " você pediu vem cá!" puxa ela pra cima dele

Hinata: " o.o"

Ino: " Ahh...socorro!!!" os dois caem no chão

Todos: " hhahahhhhahah..."

Naruto: " nee...Hinata-chan DD"

Hinata: " o.o...na-naru-to-kun ç.ç"

Naruto: " nee...porque ta com essa cara? "

Autor: " vendo tudo que eu escrevi...bom...meu Deus!!! Qual o meu problema?? Essa historia é perva de mais!!!!

# CONTINUANDO#

Hinata: " AISHITERU!!!!!"

Todos que estavam se comendo param...até mesmo quem estava longe como o Lee

Todos: " O.O!"

Ino: " Yes!!!!"

Naruto: " falaram algo? " comendo ramen

Hinata: " ? ...hmm..." vermelha " eu..." olhos descontentes " realmente..." quase chorando " não acredito que você... ... ..."

Naruto: " u que? OO? "

Hinata: " não me ouviu..." desmaia

Ino: " ele é um idiota ¬¬ "indo ajuda a Hinata

Gaara: " Pera!!! Onde você vai ??? TT.TT...você não pode para agoraaaa..." morrendo

Depois de duas horas todos tavam no quarto de Hinata esperando ela acorda

Sasuke: " Baka...o que você fez pra ela????"

Naruto: " eu não fiz nada!!!!"

Ino: "¬¬ fez sim...não escuto o que ela falo!!!!"

Naruto: " mais o que ela falo?? "

Neji: "Baka...nunca mais...chegue perto da Hinata-sama"

Naruto: " mais eu não fiz nada!!"

Neji: " esse é o teu problema...você nunca faz nada...nunca a escuta...a única coisa que faz é magoá-la!"

Tenten: " Neji..." _" que incrível -...fofo...primo super-protetor" _

Sakura: " acho melhor a gente sai n.n...vem Sasuke..."

Sasuke: " mas..."

Sakura: " la fora a gente espanca o Naruto.." todos saem do quarto menos Neji

Naruto: " NÃO!!!! SOCORRO!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!..." barulho alto de alguém que foi jogado na água fria a noite

# CENA PARALELA #

Chouji: " voltei...e o Kakashi e a Kurenai...eles ainda tão? "

Shino: " sim...parecem dois animais no Cio..."

Chouji: " ei...vamo espia? -"

Shino: "não"

Chouji: "por que não?"

Shino: " estou ocupado"

Chouji: " no meio desse nada? Em plena férias? "

Shino: " sim"

Chouji: " ¬¬...posso sabe por que? "

Shino: " estou vendo acasalamento de joaninhas"

Chouji: " o.o º "

Shino: " é que...meus pais não me deixam ver isso em casa..."

Chouji: " Deus...eu preciso de alguns bolinhos pra agüenta isso..."

Shino: " quando for busca...me trás umas pipocas "

Chouji: " desde quando você come? "

Shino: " desde o dia que comer se tornou uma regra pra sobreviver"

De volta na historia todos tavam em seus quartos dormindo exeto...

Ino: " -.- Neji...vai dormi vai..."

Neji: " ela ainda não acordou"

Ino: " o.o º ...mais já passo das 3horas da manhã "

Neji: " Ino..." serio " eu não vou...não até ela acorda"

Ino: " hmm...e o que vai fazer até ela da sinal de vida? "

Neji: " vou assistir Tv...u.u desde a hora que eu cheguei não assisti a minha novela..."

Ino: " O.O você vê novela????!!!" Neji pega o controle

Neji: " P FX...xD" ((para akeles q não sabem o FX eh um canal para homens...e q pelas 3h soh passa pornografia ))

Ino: " o.o º...eu hein..."

Depois de 5 min

Ino: " você assiti FX quando tem a Tenten no quarto ao lado? "

Neji: " eu e a Tenten acabamos de ficar juntos...¬¬ você não tem nada o que falar"

Ino: " devíamos ir a um motel ao invés de um hotel...Hinata!!"

Hinata aponta pra TV: " O.O !!!!!"

Neji: " er.../..."

Ino: "como eles fazem isso o.o "

Batidas na porta e Neji abre

Neji: " VOCE NÃO!!!! "

Naruto: " a...ano...eu so quero ve se ela ta bem"

Neji: "NÃO!!!"

Ino: " deixa coitadinho..." _"meio idiota mais a Hinata gosta"_

Neji: " mas ele ta..machucado...e ...inchado..."

Naruto se arruma do nada

Naruto: " - onegai...ç.ç eu não fiz por mal..."

Neji: " ¬¬...so meia hora mais que isso e eu te jogo na piscina de novo"

Naruto: " arigatou Neji-niisan!!!!!" entra correndo no quarto " nee...nee..."

Hinata: " ç.ç na-naruto-kun..."

Naruto: " desculpa por não ter te escutado Hinata-chan"

Hinata: " er...não rem problema..."

Naruto: "agora que fizemos as pazes...pode me dize...o que você tinha falado? "

Hinata: " eu..er...eu...eu..ai..." falando muito baixo " eu...gos...gosto...de você...e...eu..eu..."

Naruto: " hã...Hinata-chan...fala mais alto!! " Hinata começa a fica vermelha " MEU DEUS!!!! Você ta bem???? Parece que ta com febre!!" coloca a mão na cabeça dela

Hinata desmaia de novo

Neji: " SAIII!!!"

Naruto: " TT.TT..." saindo

Ino: " ai...a Hinata também não ajuda..."

-----------------x-----------------

Shikamaru: " qual o seu problema? "

Lee: " DDDDD"

Shikamaru: " ¬¬ que problemático"

Orochimaru passa correndo de vestido vermelho

Shikamaru: " ¬¬ esse não pode ser o terrível vilão que matou o terceiro"

Orochimaru: " eu não vo TT.TT..." correndo " eu vou no baile e o Sasukezinho vai dançar com euzinho!!!"

Tsunade: " VOLTAAAA!!!" demolindo tudo e começando uma grande luta com Orochimaru " quando eu te pegar!!!"

Orochimaru: " EU VOU NO BAILEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Orochimaru acha Sasuke ajoelhado na frente da Sakura

Sakura: " Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke: " Sakura...você quer ir no baile comigo?? " Orochimaru sai correndo chorando

Orochimaru: " vou volta a sai com a Anko TT.TT..." corre pra Konoha e encontra Anko " oi "

Anko: " u.u...que foi? "

Orochimaru: " vai ter um baile num hotel...quer ir comigo? "

Anko: " eu não...vai com o Kabuto..."

Kabuto: " Orochimaru-sama... você pode usar meu corpo se quiser " Orochimaru volta pro hotel sozinho

Orochimaru: " o Kabutozinho não pode vim TT.TT...hoje é o pioríssimo dia da minha vida!!!"

Tsunade: " o.o essa palavra existe?? "

Orochimaru: " no meu dicionário sim "

Tenten: "poxa...¬¬"

Neji: " eu nem sabia que existia baile..."

Tenten: " vai ser uma festa a fantasia...o que você vai vestir? "

Neji: " o incrível homem nu"

!POW!

Neji: " TT.TT itay!"

Tenten: " nem pense nisso..."

Neji: " P sou exclusividade sua?" agarrando-a pela cintura

Tenten: " sim..." beijando ele e baixando o calção dele

Neji: " pensei que não iríamos ser pervertidos nessa viagem..." abrindo as pernas dela e tirando a calcinha

Tenten: " . eu acho que não vou agüenta..."

Os dois foram ao quarto e apenas foram tirando e jogando as roupas para longe, e dois minutos depois estavam totalmente nus

Após isso Neji começa a beijar os seios que ele tanto almejava e queria, passou-lhe os lábios molhadamente nos seios e osculou-os ferozmente

Tenten: " 3..." apenetrou ferozmente em movimentos ousados mais gentis ao mesmo tempo " itay Neji..." Neji para o que estava fazendo

Naji: " ó.ò ainda te machuca?"

Tenten: " h...hay..ç.ç... um pouco"

Neji: " entao paramos por aquí...Tenten..."

Tenten: " hmm..ç.ç?" se contorsendo

Neji: " pode para de chora...eu ja tirei.."

Tenten: " hehe..." Neji da um beijinho nela

Naruto: " falaram que você tava aqui Neji..."

Neji: " u.u o que você quer?"

Naruto: " a Hinata...eu quero vê se ela ta bem ç.ç"

Autor: " ai nossa... como o Naruto é chato"

Naruto: " o.o ah?? Por que estão pelados...NEJIII!!!" fechando os olhos

Neji: " ¬¬ cadê minhas calças..." saindo de cima de Tenten

Tenten: " haha... . você fica bonitinho assim Neji, sem nada "

Naruto: " discordo " olhando também

Neji: " TT.TT parem de olha..." envergonhado coloca a mão no meio das pernas e sai correndo pra por uma calça

Naruto: " ¬¬ bunda branca..." olha agora Tenten ainda de pernas abertas na cama " SUGOY!"

Tenten: " o.o??"

Naruto: " para o Neji...nao me odiar mais...é bom você se vestir

Tenten: " a não...eu to bem assim...é muito confortável " acariciando os seios fazendo Naruto desmaia igual a Hinata

Neji: "voltei...o.õ?? "

Tenten: " 3 ele desmaio não sei porque" quando Neji volta Tenten já estava vestida e cutucando Naruto

#MAIS TARDE NAQUELE DIA #

Naruto: " ano..Kiba...sabe onde estão Sasuke e Sakura?"

Kiba: " tão no quarto -.-...era mais fácil você pergunta quando eles vão sai de la "

Naruto após ver a cena antes do Sasuke perceber joga a cama em Naruto: "aaaaaaiiiiiii!!!!!! O Kiba disse que estariam aqui nO" de olho roxo

Sasuke: " u.u o que você quer?" joga um lençol em Sakura e começa a se vestir

Naruto: " eu preciso de ajuda...TT.TT o Neji não deixa eu vê como a Hinata ta..."

Sasuke: " e...?"

Naruto: " e eu quero convidar ela pro baile...tpw...acho que ela ta brava comigo.. e eu quero me desculpar"

Sakura: " que fofo...é claro que a gente ajuda "

Naruto: " DDDDD vlw!!!!!!"

Sasuke: " ei...Haruno..." cutucando ela de leve no seio

Sakura: "oO' que? Por que ta com essa cara? E para de me cutuca aí!! To com cócegas xD"

Sasuke: " é que..." batendo indicador com indicador que nem a Hinata

Sakura: " é o que? Ta me irritando"

Sasuke: " eu sou Bad boy ¬¬ não vou ajudar o Naruto"

Sakura da um tapa na testa dele e o lençol que cobria seus seios caem

Naruto: " sugoy!!!!!"

Sakura: " opa!!!" se cobre de novo

Naruto: " que pena que não é como a Tenten"

Sasuke e Sakura: " ???? "

Sasuke: " acho que eu sei porque o Neji te odeia"

Kiba: " Yoo!!!"

Sasuke: " O.O que isso pô?!!! É invasão é??!"

Kiba: " hehe...n.n foi mal"

Sakura: " Sasuke-kun 3...ajuda o Naruto vai "

Sasuke: " só com uma condição..."

Naruto: " - qual???"

Sasuke: " pare de olhar a Sakura e dar em cima dela ¬¬...e...fassa o que eu mandar por um mês"

Naruto: " O.O...acho que...eu vou tentar resolver sozinho...n.n te obedecer por um mês é fácil...mais para de olha a Sakura é meio que..." leva mais uma "camada"

Sakura: " o.o assim ele vai fica com traumatismo craniano e eu vou ter que cuida dele" do nada Sasuke se veste de medico e coloca gelo na cabeça do Naruto

Sasuke: " ¬¬..."

Kiba: " acho que eu vou indo ...vo vê como a Hinata está "

Naruto: " eu também vou" levanta rápido e da um soco no Sasuke sem querer

Kiba: " acho melhor esperarmos antes de entra a Hinata pode estar no banho e...e..ee...EEE" Naruto já tinha entrado e acabou vendo Hinata se secando

Naruto: " SUGOY!" _" tantos seios em um só dia" _

Hinata ia desmaia mais daí Ino surge do nada atrás dela com uma kunai

Ino: " eu juro sua vadia...se você desmaiar agora eu te furo todinha ;"

Autor: " deu pra perceberi que a Ino ta ficando impaciente?"

Hinata: " hay TT.TT"

Naruto: " eu quero saber se...se ...se..."

Ino: " FALAAAAA!!!!" voz de monstro

Naruto: " Hinata parece que você vai desmaia"

Ino: " Não!!!! " desesperada ela pega os dois no colo e tranca eles no banheiro

Naruto: " que??!!! OO' "

Hinata: "...ç.ç...a Ino...ta tão...tão...malvada"

Naruto: " deve se convivência com o Gaara u.u" Hinata vê o inseto e pula em cima de Naruto " O.O!!! "

Hinata sussurrando: "é ele...de novo...TT.TT mata ele pra eu...Na-Naru-to-kun...onegay..."

Naruto: "ok...ù.ú" começa corre pelo banheiro atrás do inseto, que corria mais rápido

Inseto: "hahahahahahahaha...xD"

Depois de meia hora

Naruto: " ele...é...muito...muito rápido..." ofegante

Inseto: "muahahahahahahahahaha" passa por debaixo da porta e se esconde em baixo da cama

Hinata: " ç.ç...n.n...arigatou...er...Na-Naruto-kun...o qeu ...você...queria...fala? "

Naruto: " D Hinata você ...eu queria saber se você quer ir no baile comigo ?"

Hinata envergonhada enrolada na toalha: " #o.o#...eu ...er...eu..." desmaia

Ino do outro lado da porta: " droga...ela desmaio de novo u.u"

Ino entra no banheiro e joga água no rosto de Hinata que acorda

Hinata: " TT.TT frio"

Ino: " DIGA SIM!!!!"

Kiba: " o.o' Ino você não ta exagerando? "

Ino: " NÃO! E TIRA O AKAMARU DA MINHA PERNA!!!!!!!!ò.ó" ele fazia coisas indecentes com a perna de Ino

Kiba: "-.- não balança que ele gosta..."

Ino: " uma palavra" com a kunai na mão " castrado"

Akamaru sai correndo: " caim!!!"

Kiba: ' que má!!!!!" atrás do seu amigo

Hinata: " sim "

Naruto: " EBAAA!!!!"

Ino: "agora da um beijo nela Naruto!"

Naruto: "mas..."

Ino: " BEIJA!!!! DROGA!!!!"

Naruto: " sim...ok...n.n" _" da mais medo que a Sakura!" _da um beijinho na testa da Hinata

Ino: " TANSO!!!!!ERA PRA SE EM OUTRO LUGAR!!!!!"

Naruto: " mais...você não especifico"

Hinata: " # -.o # aiai..." com olhos brilhantes

Neji: " o que ta havendo aqui?? O Akamaru veio correndo pra mim e disse que a Ino tava estranha...o que aconteceu???!!!" na porta com o Akamaru no colo

Ino: " você falo com o Akamaru? Seu louco"

Neji: " ¬¬ ainda não me respondeu o que houve"

Ino: " não houve nada "

Neji: " o...que...HOUVE AQUI???!!!!! DIGA!!!!!"

Ino: " O.O...o Naruto convido a Hinata pro baile só isso..."

Naruto: "¬¬ fofoqueira"

Neji: " Naruto...o que você pretende com ela?

Hinata: " Neji-niisan..."

Ino: " PARA DE ATRAPALHA NEJI!!! EU TO TENTANDO JUNTA ESSES 2 DESDE O INICIO DA FIC!!!!!!"

Neji: " o Naruto é Baka de mais "

Os dois começam a briga e até travam uma luta

Naruto: " o.o º vamos?"

Hinata: " hay..."

Naruto: " acho que lhe devo um beijo " da um selinho nela e os dois saem

Cena do lado de fora:

Kiba chorando abraçando um ursinho, Shino e Chouji fazendo greve, Orochimaru seqüestrando Sasuke, Tsunade e Sakura organizando uma missão de resgate, Lee dormindo pelado no corredor, Shikamaru berrando "que problemático" e Gaara procurando Ino

Autor: " ufa...xD"

Naruto: " ¬¬..."

Sasuke: " O.õ como é que o Orochimaru pode me sequestra se ele ta tomando banho com o Kabuto-san?"

Autor: " sei la..."

No Banho

!ATCHIM!

Kabuto: " o.o o que foi Orochimaru-sama??"

Oroshimaru: " tão falando de mim u.u"

Na Floresta

Kakashi: " ¬¬ porque o autor não coloca o que eu to fazendo?? "

Kurenai: " sei la ..." abraçando ele

Kakashi: " acho que a gente devia ir..."

Kurenai: " pra onde? "

Kakashi: " pro hotel...¬¬ quase que um inseto me pica a bunda"

Kurenai: " TT.TT tadinho..."

Autor: " fiquem na mata...¬¬"

Kakashi: " ¬¬ por que? "

Kurenai: " realmente...por que? "

Autor: " u.u..vão então "

Um carro surge do nada na frente dos dois e uma estrada com uma plaquinha "Hotel"

Kurenai: " esse carro poderia ser melhor "

Autor: " qual o problema com o carro Oo???"

Kakashi: "não é confortável "

Um carro maior aparece

Kurenai: "mais agora não tem estilo"

Autor: " ¬¬ "

Uma Ferrari aparece!!!!!

Kakashi: " que falta de criatividade"

Autor : " ò.ó!!!"

Uma tempestade começa , os dois nus, no meio do nada, sendo atacados por avestruzes

Eles entram no carro

Kurenai: " ai Kakashi você ta sendo um pouco tarado..."

Kakashi: " assim você fere meus sentimentos " os dois ficam vestidos e do nada chegam no hotel

Sakura: " lol...Kakashi-sensei!!!! O que faz aqui??"

Kakashi: " nn...é que a gente cansou de ficar na floresta . e já tava começando a chove"

Sakura olha pro céu e vê um lindo por do sol: " ahh...claro "_ "ele é doido" _

Sasuke: " hey...Sakura...eu vo anda todo tempo com você a partir de hoje"

Sakura: " # o.o # por que ? "

Sasuke: " 3 o autor disse que o Orochimaru ia me seqüestra...TT.TT medo..." coloca uma algema em si mesmo e eu Sakura também

Sakura: " o.O...lol...e como a gente vai no banheiro e toma banho? "

Sasuke: " sei nom ...mais o banho hehe...a gente vai juntos D" enquanto isso no quarto da Ino, Gaara finalmente a acha, e tira-a da briga fazendo um Jutsu que transforma o Neji em um bonequinho de areia

Ino: " vleu CADE AQUELES DOIS!!???"

Gaara: " quem? "

Ino: " Naruto e Hinata . "

Gaara: " estavam fugindo"

Ino: " atrás deles !"

Gaara: " não!"

Ino: " como não ? "

Gaara tira a roupa dela

Gaara: " você me fez te procurar por tempo de mais"

Ino: "¬¬ ta ta...mais só se for uma rapidinha, tenho uma missão"

Gaara: " rapidinha? o.o? "

Ino: " ¬¬ ou isso ou nada"

Gaara: " ta..."

Ino: " e depois você me ajuda a capturar os 2"

Gaara: " hay -"

Do lado de Fora

Shikamaru: " que problemático"

# HISTORIA PARALELA #

Chouji: " você nunca se cansa de assisti isso??"

Shino com olhera: " não OO"

Joaninha: " ¬¬ ele ainda ta olhando"

Joaninha2: " eu sei...mais como não há vida inteligente la fora...ele não deve ta entendendo nada "

Shino: " acho que elas tão falando algo "

Chouji: " o que? O que?" se aproxima para olhar de perto " ¬¬..."

Shino: " DD"

Chouji: " ei a gente devia ta de greve..."

Shino: " TT.TT vo perde o filme..." os dois pegam placas onde estava escrito por parte de Shino " AS JOANINHAS DETONAM!!!" e por parte de Chouji " QUERO BATATINHA DO HOTEL, GREVE!!!!"

Tsunade: " Sasuke...não precisa se preocupa...já pegamos o Orochimaru"

Sasuke: " como? Ele não devia me seqüestra primeiro? "

Tsunade: " ficarei feliz se não tiver de dar explicações sobre isso"

# TSUNADE LEMBRANDO#

Tsunade: " Orochimaru você esta preso em nome dos meus lindos seios!!! " _" sempre quis falar isso n.n"_

Orochimaru: " . isso ta ótimo" no banheiro com o Kabuto no meio de suas pernas

Tsunade: " O.O Meu Deus!! Kabuto você ta pagando boquete!!! Que horror!!! Tenha mais dignidade!!!!!"

Orochimaru: " quer se juntar a nós? "

Tsunade: "OO Não!"

Kabuto: " que bom . mais pra mim "

Tsunade: ¬¬ eca..."

#CONTINUA#


End file.
